Devious Dark Documents
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: My competition collection for the HPFC Forum Wide Competition. Will most likely mainly contain the Black family and death eaters, or in other words what I normally write. T rating just to be safe. Good luck to everyone, and GO SLYTHERIN!
1. Rich Truth

**Rich Truth**

**House: Slytherin**

**Prompt: Rich**

To a homeless person the best thing in the world was rich chocolate cake. Something that would fill a stomach that never seemed to be filled. To a person who was extremely fortunate the thing they loved was riches. Narcissa Malfoy was one of those lucky enough to have riches, but no one ever asked her if she wanted them.

Growing up she was spoiled even more then her own sisters. She was different, there was something about her that just made her parents melt. She never asked for anything, she was just given what she wanted and she grew up to be somewhat of a snob. The day she entered Hogwarts though she realized that not everybody would just give in to her. It all started when she demanded that a girl in Ravenclaw give her a quill.

"No" the girl had shouted "get your own quill."

"I demand you give me your quill!" Narcissa said in a snooty voice.

"No!" Narcissa's eyes welled up in tears. This had worked on Andy and Bella, the only two people who had ever refused her anything, maybe it would work on this girl.

"Professor Slughorn she's crying." Narcissa continued to cry, and Professor Slughorn walked to her desk.

"Narcissa what is it?" He bent down so he was at Narcissa's level, and she stared with her big blue eyes right at him.

"She won't give me her quill." For a moment Professor Slughorn almost gave into her, but then remembered he couldn't give into his students it was simply unethical.

"Now Narcissa that is hers you have some in your bag just use one of your own." Narcissa grabbed one of her quills, but was unhappy for the rest of the day. She was realizing the sad truth that she would not always get what she wanted.

At first it was little items like books and trivial material items. Then it was more complex things like a boy not going out with her, or not making the quidditch team. Then there was the worst of all the day she caught Andy with that boy. She had been walking in the halls of Hogwarts because there was nothing better to do, and she happened upon a young couple making out. She didn't see who they were at first, but heard them. They were making out, and they were getting really into it. She turned the corner to see who it was, and jumped out at the sight of her sister kissing a mudblood.

"Andromeda Black what are you doing?" Andy turned quickly away from her boyfriend, and looked into her little sister's eyes.

"Nothing Cissy, now just leave and don't tell Bella." Andy turned back thinking she was going to get away with it that quick, but Narcissa wasn't as naïve as everyone thought.

"Andy please you know what this means right, mum and dad will never forgive you."

"Narcissa I don't care, just leave it alone!" Narcissa took a step back her sister had never gotten this angry at her.

"Andy, but what will I do without you?" Andy stared at her, her eyes seeming more like Bella's black soulless ones by the second.

"Narcissa you'll survive and you know you can't have everything." She turned back to the boy, and Narcissa just walked away tears flowing into her eyes. This was the first major thing that she couldn't have; her sister.

Andy moved out of the house, and Narcissa spend her last years at Hogwarts with her new love Lucius. He was everything she had ever wanted. He was rich, popular, good looking, and her parents approved. They were married in a big ceremony the day after they graduated Hogwarts. Narcissa couldn't be happier; her life seemed to be going so well except for the Andromeda incident. She was married, and didn't have to work. Instead she stayed home working on different things such as the color of the wallpaper in the living room or the design of the book shelves in the library.

One day though things began to change. Lucius came home from work with Bella, and they went into his study to talk. Narcissa, being a polite housewife, decided to bring them drinks. She opened the door of the study and saw Bella kissing Lucius right on the lips.

"Bella!" she shouted and her sister immediately detached herself from Lucius.

"Narcissa I'm sorry we we're just" but it was too late for Lucius to repent as Narcissa fled. The days wore on and Narcissa tried to push away the fact that her marriage wasn't working. Lucius was always going out with his friends, or at work. She felt like she was living alone in a big manor instead of with her husband. Then, Lucius came home one night very tired.

"Lucius what happened at work today?"

"Nothing" he replied coldly.

"Are you sure you look tired?" Lucius sighed and headed over to his wife.

"I'm going to show you something, but you can't touch it ok." Narcissa nodded, and Lucius pulled up the cuff on his left arm to reveal a tattoo of a skull with a snake flowing out of the mouth.

"Lucius what is it?"

"It's the dark mark I've joined the Dark Lord Narcissa, so I won't be home as much any more I will be serving him." Narcissa just looked down this was terrible absolutely terrible.

"How was your day?"

"Fine" she muttered, she couldn't really tell him now that she had just found out she was pregnant.

Lucius kept his promise and wasn't home as much. Narcissa eventually told him about the baby, and he was ecstatic at the thought of having an heir. The day the baby came Lucius was now where in sight. As she held her new son she realized that the husband she had wanted was all just a figment of her imagination.

Voldemort eventually fell, and Lucius escaped prison. Narcissa spent her days watching Draco while Lucius was off at work. She sent her son off to school, and again she was alone. She missed him dearly and when he came home she would slobber all over him.

"Mum please stop I'm not a baby anymore." She stepped back and took a look at her son. He was 14 now she couldn't baby him anymore he was beginning to drift away just as Lucius had. Months passed, and one night Lucius came running to her.

"The Dark Lord has risen again, I must go Narcissa." Narcissa just nodded and didn't speak her mind. In truth she wanted to ask him if he even cared about her any more, or if she was now just his trophy wife. She sat in the parlor and drank some firewhiskey as she realized that was all she had ever been. As the dark lord gained more power Narcissa grew furtherer away from Lucius. When Bella broke out of prison Narcissa was tempted to turn her back in after all she was the reason that her marriage had fallen apart. Bella and Lucius did countless missions, and when the department of mysteries was mentioned she just shook it off, another day another mission. Only this time Lucius didn't return, he went to prison and Bella was the one who came back.

"You bitch, you left him there." Narcissa let out some of the rage she had been holding in, but Bella didn't care. She was only a body now, a mindless soulless body that was a puppet of the Dark Lord doing what he pleased. When Draco was called to fulfill his father's place Narcissa couldn't contain herself.

"He's only a boy" she shouted at the men who had come to take him to the Dark Lord. Draco went willing though, trying to fulfill the family way. Narcissa wept at the loss of innocence in her son, the son she loved and wanted by her side. As Draco was in danger Narcissa went to the ends of the earth to save him. She tried helping him, but he refused. Soon enough Snape, her own backup plan, carried out the deed and her son was free for the meantime.

It was then that summer Narcissa made a choice. This wasn't the life she wanted. Riches didn't matter it was family and being happy that mattered. Both things she had lost long ago, and as the death eaters surrounded her filling her house with their nasty ideas and ways she decided she was done. If she got the chance she would go to the other side, because that was what she wanted. She didn't care what others thought because she knew; Narcissa Malfoy always got what she wanted.

**Hope you guys enjoyed, and GO SLYTHERIN! :D**


	2. His Vulgar Woman

**His Vulgar Woman**

**House: Slytherin**

**Characters: Rabastan Lestrange and Bellatrix Lestrange**

She was a vulgar woman, sleeping around like she did; there was a different man in her bed every night. It made him sick seeing how she was treated, how she was abused and thrown to the side like a rag doll forgotten by a child. He was the only one that understood that she was a beautiful flower hidden by crude actions and behaviors.  
"I have to do this," she had said to him when he caught her yet again this time lying beside his brother. "It's the only way I can take care of my family."  
"I can help you."  
"No you can't." she said, and walked away, so he did too. He found a new love, and cherished her for their many years together. Occasionally his mind would flash back to her, but he would immediately focus back on his wife, his  
beautiful wife whose chocolate brown eyes somehow looked so much like hers. One day he called his wife by her name. His wife saw his pain, and touched his face ever so lightly.  
"Go if this woman is that important to you, you must go." He listened to her. She was his wife, but doing this seemed wrong, he was going back to what he used to be, abandoning what he'd become. When he finally reached the apartment where he had last seen her something felt wrong; terribly wrong. He heard sobbing coming from the apartment, and he knocked on the door. He waited seeing if anyone would let him in, but when he heard her scream he banged down the door, and unleashed the horror from within. Lying on the floor dead was a young girl who looked just like her, with the same chocolate brown eyes, black hair, soft nose - same... everything. The sight almost made him throw up. He turned to her, her black hair in tangles hanging from a loose ponytail, her chocolate brown eyes stained by tears that made her eyes look like mud.  
"What happened?" he asked checking the girl to see if there was any chance she was alive. Then when he took a closer look at her eyes he realized she was gone. There was no life there it was more like a barren plain then the playful eye of a child.  
"She misbehaved..." a voice said from behind him, a very familiar voice. It was the voice that he had always heard calling him in for dinner, the voice that had called I'm ready while playing hide-and-go-seek, it was the voice of his brother. He turned to see the wand that had taken the life of the small innocent girl.  
"How could you, taking the life of a child?" he asked him, glancing again at the girl.  
"It could have been her." At that he saw her crawl back into the corner of the room, out of harms way.  
"Don't you ever talk to me again, you make me sick."  
"Why because you walked away, and left us here." He gulped as his brother spoke. "We found out she was pregnant with her, not to long after you left.  
"Doesn't that make you feel bad?" He closed his eyes trying to pretend it wasn't his fault, but it was. He didn't know why he had criticized her vulgar actions when his were much more disappointing. He didn't have the guts to bring her home, away from the behavior that led to this.

**Thanks for the betaing Ariana! :D**


	3. The Good Black

**The Good Black**

**House: Slytherin**

**Prompts: Set three angst**

There's always a beginning of things somewhere. Something has to start a fire that burns so deep it can't be put out, and something has to start a relationship that cannot be broken no matter how many obstacles come near it. Never in my life did I imagine my sister in bed with my husband. It was simply unthinkable; it was something just vile and ugly that no one ever mentions, but I guess those type of things happen. You know why this was all beginning I was sitting on a bed giving birth to his son, his heir, but also the life we made together. About an hour after Draco was born he finally walked in with a bouquet of roses begging for forgiveness, and at the time I was stupid enough to give him it. Let me forget all those times he came home late claiming that the meeting went longer than suspected, let me forget every time my sister dared hug me or even love me. Now it's too late. They're upstairs ** each other and I sit down here in the parlor alone sipping tea. I don't do anything though because I'm the good girl the good Black.  
"Mum is something wrong?" Draco walks over and sits next to me and holds my hand. I want to break down and yell that his father is a dick and that our marriage is a snuffed out candle that can never be relit, but I don't.  
"Everything's fine Draco." I hug him and hold him close, the tears flowing from my eyes. He may be Lucius' son, but he's my son as well, and he's also my reason for living.

**Thanks to Ariana for the wonderful beta work. :D**


	4. What a Bitch

**What a Bitch**

**House: Slytherin**

**Character: Cormac McLaggen**

**Chosen Character: Hermione Granger**

I don't know what is wrong with her; I've tried so hard to gain her approval. I've been kind to her, and I escorted her to Slughorn's party as well. Even then though it seemed like she didn't want to be with me, she was always staring at Weasley snogging that Lavender girl. I hate Weasley he stole my spot on the quidditch team, but he will not steal Hermione from me. After the match today I walked up to her, but she seemed to be in a hurry to leave.

"Hermione what's wrong?" I shouted as she struggled to get away.

"Everything you fool, you caused us to lose that match and to Hufflepuff." She stormed away and I remained standing there. I've come to the conclusion though that she's not for me. The bitch is in love with the Weasley so I don't care any more. Let her go fuck him, I'll find someone else, I will find someone else.

**I always imagined Cormac being upset about losing Hermione, but covering up his emotions by saying that she was wrong. So this is typical arrogant Cormac for you. Hope you enjoyed and please review. :D**


	5. Nothing's Going to Harm You

**Nothing's Going to Harm You**

**House: Slytherin**

**Characters: Teddy Lupin and Andromeda Tonks**

**Inspiration: Not While I'm Around **

**Nothin's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around.**  
**Nothing's gonna harm you, darling**  
**Not while I'm around.**

Teddy sat in the living room playing with his new action figures as his grandmother sat at the other side of the room looking through scrapbooks of old photos. It was May 2nd and Andromeda felt the tears start to form as she remembered that five years ago on this day her daughter had been taken from her. She looked down at a picture of herself, Nymphadora, and Ted and let out a sob. It seemed like it was just yesterday she and her husband we're raising their daughter together with no threat; no evil people to break that wonderful peace they used to have.

"Grandma what's wrong?" Teddy asked as he set down his action figures. Andromeda stared at her grandson and saw so much of his parents in him; the tears started to fly and Teddy ran up to his grandmother and hugged her. "Grandma you know how I get scared of those monsters under the bed and you say that you'll protect me from them."

"Yes Teddy I know." She wiped her eyes and pulled her grandson up into her lap.

"Well whatever is scaring you I would let them hurt you either." Andromeda let out a little chuckle and hugged her grandson tightly. Teddy may try to keep away those demons of grief, but they would always be there and they would always try to harm her.

**Hope you enjoyed this and please review! :D**


	6. Dull Grey Release

**Dull Grey Release**

**House: Slytherin**

**Character: Helena Ravenclaw**

**Situation: Helena steals the diadem and the Baron comes to return her to her mother.**

"If she would have just told me who my father was Baron then we wouldn't be here in this situation." I clutch the diadem; my palm beginning to sweat from the firm grasp I have on it. Baron and I have been engaged to be married for years. His real name is Louis, but he hates it so Baron is what I call him. Right now his long black hair is plastered to his face and his sword is drawn. I know why he is here; it just shows how clever a woman my mother is.

"Helena don't make me do this" he says his palm shaking as he looks to the ground.

"I'm not making you do it Baron I took this from my mother because she wouldn't tell me who my father was."

"Just give it back Helena stop with these foolish games you're mother is very sick and it's because it's the right thing to do. Give me the diadem and we'll go back to England, perhaps we can even get married like we originally planned." He smiles his charming smile, but I see his sly attitude behind it. He was always good at schmoosing me, but in the end I always get hurt. He's a good man I know he is, but there is too much evil covering that up.

"I'm not giving this up until my mother tells me who my father is, and I'll never return to England with you!" He places the sword to my neck and he looks at me his clear blue eyes fill with tears.

"I'm so sorry" and then his sword trails across my throat. I grasp my throat as the pain comes and the blood starts to run down my hands.

"I hate you" is all I can mutter before my world goes black.

* * *

The world comes back in little pieces. First the cloudy sky then the trees around me, and then finally Baron. Baron, who is standing over my body over what I used to be. The sudden realization spreads through me as I look at my hands and see that they are grey. I'm a ghost; I'm a piece of air that has some grudge left on Earth. As Baron weeps I want to kill him; after all he did kill me. It's only when I move closer to him do I see that he is picking up is own sword that is laced with my blood and digging it into his skin.

"I'm so sorry Helena" he speaks to my body. The silver sword digs into his wrist and I see the blood flowing from his arm. He digs it in again and each cut is a release I know that I'm getting my revenge. Soon enough he is covered in blood and he shoves the sword into his middle. He falls over and he lays gasping until he stops breathing completely. I don't know what to do; I want to laugh I want to cry, but then I turn and see another grey person next to me.

"Hello Helena" that sly familiar voice speaks.

**I really enjoyed writing this. It was nice to work with some founders stuff; I've never done it before. Hope you enjoy and please review. :D**


	7. Spark

**Spark**

**House: Slytherin**

**Pairing: Arthur/Andromeda**

Andromeda remembered the first time she met Arthur. It was at a work party and Ted was showing her around to all his co workers and one of them was Arthur. The first words they exchanged were quite odd in Andromeda's opinion.

* * *

December 23rd, 1971

"Hello Andromeda do you know the exact function of a rubber duck?" She stared back at him wondering what the hell a rubber duck was; Ted smiled and broke the awkward silence that had formed.

"Andromeda isn't a muggle Arthur she's actually pureblood." Arthur chucked to himself and placed an arm on Andromeda's shoulder.

"Really; excuse me for being so rude, but a pureblood marrying a muggleborn isn't that common these days." Andromeda laughed and looked to Ted.

"Yes my family isn't happy about it, but I couldn't imagine my life without Ted."

* * *

She remembered speaking those words and now they didn't make since; so much had happened since that night. She and Arthur had gotten to be closer and soon enough something sparked that scared both of them.

* * *

June 12th, 1972

It was a cold June night and Andromeda was home alone hoping Ted would return soon. He was out on some sort of duty for the ministry, but she still missed him dearly. There was a knock on the door and she hurried forward praying it was Ted, but why on earth would he knock. She pulled open the door to reveal Arthur and he looked almost startled by seeing her.

"Sorry Andromeda is Ted home?"

"No Arthur I'm sorry, but do come in." Arthur stepped cautiously through the door and followed Andromeda to the kitchen where he sat at the small table. "Anything to drink Arthur?"

"No actually I just wanted to tell Ted that I'm working on drafting a muggle protection act." Andromeda nodded and sat next to him at the table.

"Arthur I hate to burst your bubble, but that will never pass." He sighed and nodded in reply

"I know, but it's worth a shot." They continued to talk and soon enough they moved to the subject of family.

"Ted and I have been trying to have a baby." Arthur nodded quickly trying to wipe the image he had of Ted and Andromeda in bed. He liked imagining Andromeda naked though, she was rather good looking and would be a pleasure for any mans eyes.

"Well I hope you succeed, you seem to want children badly?" Andromeda just nodded she loved that she could finally talk to someone about her problems. All her old friends from school wouldn't speak to her, and Arthur seemed to be the only one of Ted's friends that listened. She leaned into him for some reason feeling a reaction to his kindness and suddenly they were kissing. It wasn't a really passionate kiss, but what could be described only as a first kiss. A gentle beginning that would eventually lead to something bigger. Arthur broke away for air and his eyes moved every which way; kissing Andromeda was something else. Then they both snapped back to their lives when the image of their significant other came to mind.

"I'm sorry Andromeda that was completely uncalled for."

"Yes I'm sorry; I think it would be best that you left." Arthur nodded and headed towards the door. He opened the door and then turned back to Andromeda.

"Again I'm so sorry-"

"It's ok I'll let Ted know about the muggle protection act." He nodded and turned out the door, little did he know that he wouldn't see her again for twenty seven years.

* * *

Through that time children where born, Christmas' past, and tragedy struck. The next time they met Andromeda had lost her husband, son-in-law, and daughter and Arthur had lost his son and wife. Both had lost the spouse they loved, one to snatchers and the other to disease. It was Teddy's first birthday and the entire Weasley family had been invited to celebrate; they definitely needed it after Molly's passing.

* * *

April 11th, 1999

"Welcome everyone" Andromeda said as the Weasley's appeared left and right. Harry was also there and so were the Malfoy's. Andromeda had connected with her sister after the war ended. When Lucius saw Arthur they gave each other a death glare but Andromeda spoke again.

"As you all know it's Teddy's birthday and I wanted to say thank you for helping me raise him Nymphadora would", but she couldn't continue talking the pain of losing her daughter returned and the tears took over.

"Oh Andy" Narcissa ran up to her sister and gave her a hug. Most of the Weasley's shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Seeing the regal high society witch act kindly to anyone was a surprise. Once Andromeda got a hold of herself she went to the kitchen and brought the cake out to the living room. After singing happy birthday and letting Teddy blow out the candles Arthur pulled Andromeda aside.

"Are you alright?" he asked as they moved to the side room to talk.

"Yes I should be asking you that you lost your wife only two months ago." He nodded solemnly and sat in one of the chairs.

"Molly was my life, but after Fred died she wasn't the same and when she caught that terrible illness well she didn't see the point in going on."

"Not even with all of your other children Arthur?"

"No she was just so upset with everything and her killing your sister didn't help. Even though she was evil taking another persons life just wasn't right to her." Andromeda nodded as she remembered Bella lying dead on the floor of the Great Hall; it was hard to believe that Molly had what it took to take her out. They talked more about death and their children. Arthur had a grandchild due in only a month and that brought much joy to his heart; after a while though their conversation died down.

"I'm so glad I have someone to talk to Arthur; you seem to be the only one who will listen." At that she leaned in feeling a connection that she had felt years ago and they kissed lighting the small flame that had been struggling to survive for twenty seven long years.

**I can't believe the competition is over it's so sad. I really enjoyed writing this fic and I think it's my best in this entire competition. Please review it will make my day. :D**


End file.
